The Dollhouse
by miradeathnote
Summary: Pretty much the story is that Misa, Near, and Mello get trapped in a dollhouse BB made. I do not own Death note or the death note characters, picture, or song inspiring this! (Song: Crazy Clown by Vocaloid)


Misa jolts out of her sleep. She had just sneezed very loud waking her up. "Someone's talking about me!" she screams in anger, storming out of her room. She stomped out into a long hallway.  
"Huh?" she asks, even more mad. Then she knew what was going on. "Haha that's so funny Ryuzaki now stop." Silence only answered her.  
"S-seriously whoever is doing this stop it!" She slowly, cautiously went down the hall to a pair of doors.  
"Light? Matsuda?" she called quietly, her surrounding unnatural.  
She remembers getting in her favorite white nightgown, and being sound asleep in her hotel room bed with Light by her side, all cozy… Now where was she?  
"Seriously! Answer me Ryuzaki!" she suddenly yelled, walking into the room.  
It was a big ballroom with a large, ruby covered chandelier for light. The floors were checkered green and yellow with black walls. In the corner of the room was a small T.V. with a bucket of chicken that was steaming fresh.  
She slowly went over, and sat down. She sighs, and turns on the T.V. The T.V. shows a cute show Misa loved. "Oh my gosh it's Sailor Moon!" Misa then starts to munch on pieces of chicken, not taking her eyes off the T.V. ever.  
3333  
Mello wakes up feeling the big-headed twit, Near, poke his arm. "What?"  
Then he could see why Near was being persistent. They were tilting on some weird machine. They were sliding off fast, and had to grab onto something. Mello grabs onto a handle, while Near is held by Mello's hand.  
The machine is now upside down, and also broken. Mello could feel his hands slipping. "Crap! Near I have to let go!" Near nods.  
"We'll still live." Near softly replies, looking down at the ground below. When Mello let's go they land on the machine's back side, which was somehow stable. Mello let out a sigh of relief, then feels something wet brush past his hair. He looks in that direction, shocked.  
"What the he-"  
A school of fish in a small glob of water floated through the air, giving off a horrid smell. "Ugh!" both boys yell, plugging their noses. Without thinking they drop down from the machine, only to land in front of a pair of stairs going down. They both look at each other, a little surprised. After a while Near finally says something. "Maybe we should go down?"  
Mello nods. "There is nowhere else to go, plus there are colorful lights! Maybe people are down there!"  
Near grabs Mello's hand, and runs down the twirling stairs that seemed to go on forever! Mello was almost out of breath when they stumbled into a room with theatre seats. The stage was fully lit and had acts performing on it. They decided to take a break and watch the shows.  
As they sat down Near sees a man with bright blue hair wearing clown cloths in front of them. Near walks up to him.  
"Hello! What's your name? How are the acts so far?"  
The man turns his head unnaturally showing that he had one eye, and wore lots of blue eyeliner. "Matsuda! And they are just wonderful! Just watch!"  
Near goes back to his seat, and slowly sits down. Meanwhile Mello sees a girl with yellow hair, wearing a clown costume as well, sitting in front of him. "How are the shows?" The girl turns her head into a 360 degree angle.  
"Great!" She looked oddly familiar behind the makeup she was wearing (and her 360 turning head).  
"Naomi?" He slowly backs up, while the girl's head slowly turn back towards the stage. Both Near and Mello dazed, also turned their attention to the stage.  
Next who came on was maybe a singer. Mello, and Near gasp in shock. "Kiyomi!?"  
A microphone was in front of her, and she took a deep breath. Then her head popped of her neck, and was replaced by a fly trap plant. Suddenly she started to sing something really fast. "A crying clown making false tears, spoke of a country falling into a dark despair. The country's orchestra broke so no audience is there."  
It was the weirdest song they ever heard. They both look to their right, sighing of relief. There was an exit door. They ran the fastest they could to get out of there.  
"Hope to see you again!" The blonde, fly trap, and blue haired people say in unison. Mello, and Near give out a shocked cry, and run out the door.  
They are greeted by a crowded street of people in front of rows and rows of stores. Both curious they look inside the windows. Inside all the stores were sweets, book, masks, cloths, and toys. Near got excited, and went inside a toy store. Mello gets excited, and goes into a sweets shop. Both boys didn't know they were traps.

A man with ruffled dark hair looks down at his master piece of a house. He smiles evilly to himself. "Now time to rid of that blonde." He then turns his attention to a room at the back of the dollhouse.  
3333  
Misa kept eating, and eating the fried chicken. Then she felt an unusual crunch in her mouth. She stopped for a split second to ponder. Then shrugged continuing to eat the crunchy item she was chewing.

The man smiled at himself at his new edit. "Perfect. Now that kid with white hair needs to go, and find the blonde in the candy shop."  
The man sits down, and sets to work.  
3333  
Near feels a slight pressure at his waist, as he is pulled away by a stuffed animal he was fascinated with. He starts to thrash around wanting to stay in the store. He is then drug through the crowds of people, and thrown into a sweets shop. There he feels an incredible heat that seemed to melt him.  
3333  
Meanwhile Misa had disappeared, and all that was left was a giant puddle of thick, red liquid along with a T.V. and box of chicken.

The man laughed turning his attention to a small cup of white, and yellow liquid. "hmm…" he ponders, then smiles.  
"They were fun to fool with." He then takes the liquid, and pours it into a small apartment building he had just finished, and let the liquid take forms.  
3333  
Mello and Near could feel their bodies form again in an apartment with no doors. They both panic, and look out the window to only see darkness, and a very large figure. They both gasp as they realize who it was…

BB felt proud of his doll house. Everything in it went according to his plan. The only problem was convincing L, and Light to come help with the fun. BB now smiled as Light had giving in and had helped create the sweets bakery. Then L gave in creating the T.V. room.  
The fool, thought BB. "BB time for lunch!"  
BB smiles to himself. "Coming L!" He just wished Light didn't turn into a book sometimes, but he shrugged happy to be alone with his idol. He leaves the room, the smile never off his face.


End file.
